1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tables and, more particularly, to a two-legged table for vehicles for specifically providing a support surface along a back seat of a vehicle and for transporting goods thereon.
2. Prior Art
Many businessmen, especially those involved in home improvement sales and construction work, find it necessary to work from their vehicles each day. Bids must be left with the homeowner or property owner at the same time as the sales call. This necessitates writing and drafting documents while in the vehicle. While the need for a mobile office has been partially recognized by prior art, unresolved shortcomings still remain such as lack of open, easily accessible storage areas, lack of a simple way to remove and store the unit, as well as many other needs.
One prior art example discloses a portable shuffle desk which can be used on the lap of the owner or on other uneven surfaces by adjusting pellets in a bottom portion thereof to fit contoured surfaces. This assembly can be utilized in a vehicle by the driver (if placed on the passenger side), but provides no storage or room for supplies. Thus, it is of very little use to the businessman who wanted desk-type convenience from the driver position. No provision is provided for securing the apparatus into a seat to prevent possible injury in case of an accident.
Another prior art example shows a portable desk/briefcase, but the assembly lacks a large work area that is so necessary when working with rulers, calculators, etc. The organizer file featured in this desk/briefcase is positioned on the back rest of the passenger seat, causing possible obstruction to the right arm when drawings, sketches, or contracts are being written. In addition, no convenient area for a portable telephone or computer is available. All storage is inside the briefcase and inconveniently located.
A further prior art example discloses an auto desk, which features an enclosed chamber. This assembly is unhandy for most businessmen who do bids and contracts at a customer's home site because it necessitates opening up the cover each time materials are needed, instead of having them easily accessible. There is no openly accessible filing area for larger items, instead they must stored sideways inside the box portion.
Accordingly, a need remains for a two-legged table for vehicles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a table assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, is easily adaptable to a variety of vehicles, and provides a convenient work surface within a vehicle. Such a table assembly provides users a simple way in which to transport a variety of items within their vehicle. Whether one is transporting a beautiful vase of flowers, a terrarium containing a pet turtle, or business materials, the assembly enables users to move these items safely and easily without having to worry that they might slide about and fall.